Mr Taisho
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: Kagome suddenly starts recieving gifts from an anonymous male named Satoru. In love with her boss and falling for this mysterious man, she gets confused with her feelings. - Multi-chapter. Rating is T but might go up. Non-canon. OOC. May contain some swearing. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome hummed and walked out of the elevator. Greeting her friends and co-workers as she made her way to her desk far from them. Two minutes later a skipping Taisho appeared and she stood, handing him his tea and a file.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho. You have two meetings this morning, your first is a board meeting that is taking place in 5 minutes. It'll be in conference room 1. The second one won't be until 11 o'clock." Kagome said as she walked into his office with him. "Here is all you need. In order as per wanted." She said, handing him another file and smiling.

"Thank you Kagome." He said warmly, winking at her and sitting down. "Alright then," he said, grabbing a document from his left drawer and standing, "Let's rock and roll!"

"Oh, Mr. Taisho, you forgot your pen." Kagome said, walking over to him quickly, not realizing he also stepped closer. "Here you are." Kagome handed him the pen, smiling up at him.

"Thank you." He said, staring at her curiously for a moment before shrugging and turning, walking away. He missed the blush on her face and the disappointed look in her eyes.

Kagome sighed and returned to her desk, beginning to type up some files for Taisho. She finished typing and printing and sorting them in an hour and put them in folders, standing and walking into his office. She set them down on his desk and paused for a moment, staring at the picture frames on his desk.

One was of his eldest Sesshomaru who was currently 7 years old in demon years and the other of Inuyasha, a 3 year old troublemaker. There was a book like one behind those two and she stared at them silently. Knowing they were his ex-mate and ex-wife - both having cheated on him with other men.

Kagome knew he had forgiven Sesshomaru's mother because neither actually loved each other but he had sworn to never forgive Inuyasha's mother for she broke his heart cruelly. Kagome sighed again and sat down in his chair, crossing her arms on top of the desk and dropping her head on them.

Her eye stung as she stared at the full bookcase on the wall, "Why can't he love me?" She stared at the bookcase for a few minutes, not really thinking.

"Eh... em." Came an awkward clearing of a mans throat. Kagome sat up immediately and blinked, quickly wiping her face of a few tears.

"Mr. Taisho.. Uhm..." Kagome blushed brightly and stood, staring at the ground.

"What are you doing in here, Kagome?" Taisho asked, closing the door quietly.

"N-nothing, Mr. Taisho. I-I was just putting some documents on your desk and er, s-sat down for a second." She said, clenching her hands in front of her, eyes pinned to the hard wood floor.

She didn't notice him silently walk towards her but she did notice his Italian leather shoes as he stopped beside her. "Well then," he said warmly, "If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"R-right. Of course, Mr. Taisho." She said quickly, stepping away and quickly walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Taisho stood there for a moment before chuckling to himself, sitting down in the chair. "Hm..." He picked up his landline phone and dialed a number, ordering something from them quickly and giving directions for where it's to go.

* * *

Hm... Interesting. I came out of hiding. D: Hi. ^^ Multi-chapter story. :D Next update will be Tuesday.

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed and pulled her hands away from the keyboard, leaning back in her chair and tilting her head against the head rest, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh..." She moaned, cracking her knuckles and rolling her stiff shoulders. She didn't notice her boss returning and froze at the warm hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Wow. Tense." Taisho said, chuckling softly in her ear. Kagome blushed brightly and shrugged him off, turning around and standing.

"Welcome back Mr. Taisho." She said, swallowing a little. Taisho chuckled and winked at her, walking into his office.

"Take a break!" He called back out before he shut the door.

"Take a break? In what world do I have time." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned and sat down, pausing at the ding of an elevator. Kagome looked over and blinked in confusion at the post man. "Can I help you?"

"Oh!" He smiled brightly at her, his green eyes sparkling. "Is there a Higurashi Kagome here?" He asked, holding a small box and a vase of flowers.

"That'd be me. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"These are for you." He said cheerfully, setting the items down on the desk.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She said, watching as he entered the elevator again and the doors closed. She sat down and stared at them for a moment.

The flowers were white roses, and there was a card attached. She hesitantly reached for the box and untied the small black ribbon, opening it. Kagome gasped softly, staring at the bracelet. It was silver, with three little charms hanging from it. One charm was of a mug, another was of a book and the third was a small pen. Kagome giggled softly staring at it.

She bit her lip and slowly put it on, holding her wrist out and looking at them for a moment. She giggled again and closed the box, putting it in an empty lower drawer of her desk. She smiled at the flowers and sniffed them a little, grinning widely.

She took the card and pulled it out of the envelope, opening it and reading it.

_"While you are away from me,_

_When we must be apart;_

_Take these words I give to you,_

_And tuck them in your heart._

_Keep them there inside of you,_

_For only you to hear,_

_Then if you're ever lonely,_

_Just know that I am near._

_You are the very sunshine,_

_That shines into my soul;_

_The value of a smile from you,_

_Worth more than diamonds and gold._

_- Satoru." _Kagome whispered the words on the card softly to herself, not noticing the door of her boss' office open before she even finished the first line. "Satoru..." She smiled widely, feeling touched by the poem and slide the card back in the envelope, putting it away with the box for safe keeping.

"That was beautiful, who sent it?" Kagome gasped and jumped as she heard her boss' voice. Her head snapped to the door and her face burned brightly. Taisho chuckled and held up his hands. "Sorry, couldn't help but hear waiting for you to finish."

"It's-s from-m s-someone..." She muttered, looking down at her desk.

"Oh, I see." Taisho said, chuckling again, "He shall remain nameless then." He smiled and shook his head.

"W-what did you need Mr. Taisho?" Kagome said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh nothing. Forget it." He said, winking at her once she looked at him and closing the door to his office.

"Hmph. If I didn't know better, I would've assumed he came just to hear the poem." Kagome huffed, sitting down and staring blankly at her new bracelet.

* * *

IFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLBADDDDDDDDD! :( I forget cause of a whole day of fighting.. ._. Sowwy! QQ

Anyways, bad way to end it. D: Next update Tuesday (hopefully)~ :D

**_TheLostPrincessOfTheEast_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed and glared at her screen, wishing she could just murder the computer. She cracked her knuckles and leaned back in her chair, rolling her sore shoulders. "Mm..." She rubbed her temples, feeling the headache from earlier coming back. "Kill me now." She whimpered, dropping her head on her folded arms over the desk.

"Well, if I killed you now, you wouldn't be able to finish your work." Taisho said, chuckling as he walked out of the elevator and towards her. Kagome snapped her head up, blushed brightly and stood, bowing to him.

"M-Mr. Taisho." She muttered, blushing deeper as he laughed again.

"Here. The post man from the lobby wanted me to give this to you." Taisho said, handing her a small square box and a card. He smiled and nodded at her, walking into his office as she stared at the box silently.

She hesitantly opened the box and giggled at the small rose charm. She pulled it out and hooked it onto her bracelet, staring at it for a moment before grabbing the card and pulling it out.

_"__Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I love you._

_P.S. I hope you like the bracelet and charms. ^-^_

_-Satoru." _Kagome giggled softly at the poem and bit her lip. "I do enjoy them." She muttered, grinning and sitting down in her chair, leaning back in it.

"Kagome!" Taisho called out of his office, the yell followed by soft curses.

"Yes, sir?" She said as she stood and quickly walked in the office.

"Have you seen the Onigumo Corp. file?" He asked, searching desperately through his folders.

"Uh, it's right here sir." She said, walking over to his desk and grabbing the folder from the very bottom.

"Ah, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." He said, winking and grinning at her widely as he took the folder from her.

"Maybe get your own tea and folders?" Kagome said, blushing slightly and smiling at him.

Taisho paused and barked a laugh, "Yes, yes. And also remember my pens." He said, chuckling as she bowed and walked out.

"Hmm..." He grinned and grabbed his landline, picking it up before pausing and dropping it back in its cradle. He stood and quickly walked to his door, closing it before grabbing the phone again.

"Hello, Shikon Jewelry, how may I help you?"

Taisho smiled, "Hi, yes, I would like to order..."

* * *

I wonder... :P kekekkekekekekekee~ :D I'm not promising updates anymore. e.e

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome yawned and stretched, leaning back in her chair and spinning around. "Hmm..." She sighed and sat forward, linking her fingers together under her chin.

"Kagome!" Taisho called, skipping out of his office. Kagome looked up at him with tired eyes, making him pause.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Boyfriend not let you sleep last night?" He teased, winking at her as she blushed deeply.

"I-I don't have one." She muttered, looking down.

"Really? What happened to that Inuyasha fellow?" Taisho asked curiously, staring at her in shock.

"Caught him cheating." She sighed, shaking her head. "What did you need, Mr. Taisho?"

"Ah, nothing really. I just wanted to give you something." He said, handing her a neatly wrapped box. Kagome blinked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Taisho!" She said, blushing deeper and hesitantly opening the box, revealing a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant. "Wow... I-I can't have this..."

"Sure you can. I had it made for you." He said, smiling kindly at her. "You've been a great help to me and this is the only way, besides dinner, I can show you."

"Oh... Dinner?" Kagome questioned, licking her lips.

"Yes, I would like to take you to dinner this evening, to show my appreciation to you." Taisho said, grinning a little.

"Oh... thank you." She said.

"I'll come pick you up at 7. We'll be going to Shikon No Tama." He said, chuckling as her eyes widened.

"What? Shikon No Tama?! No! I can't..."

"You can, and you will." Taisho said, chuckling again and looking at the elevator as the ding sounded from it. "Expecting someone?"

"No." Kagome said, turning as well and nodding as the delivery boy stepped out. He grinned at her and walked over.

"For you, mi'lady." He said, handing her the small gift and bowing to them both.

Taisho blinked, "From who?" He asked curiously, eyes sparkling.

"I.. someone." She said, holding the gift to her chest.

"Alright, alright." He said, holding his hands up. "Be that way." He pouted a little and turned, walking back into his office.

Kagome grinned widely and opened the gift, staring at the earrings silently. She decided she would wear them tonight as well and grabbed the card, opening it.

_"I would be honored if you could meet me for dinner at the Shikon No Tama. Tonight at 7:30pm. Tell them you'reunder Satoru's reservation. Can't wait to see you. P.S. Wear the earrings. - Satoru."_

Kagome stared at the card in conflict. Finally the man Kagome had dreamed about was taking her to dinner and this mystery man wanted to take her, what did she do? She let out a frustrated breath and plopped down in her chair, glaring at her desk silently.

"Oh, Kagome, I think-"

"Mr. Taisho, I-I can't go to dinner tonight. I'm sorry." Kagome said, glancing at him and feeling bad at his disappointed expression.

"Are you sure..?" He asked, looking at her almost hopeful she would change her mind.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry. Perhaps some other time." Kagome said, flushing and looking down at the floor, hands clenched in her lap.

"Understandable, I guess." Taisho said, sighing. "We all have last minute emergency plans." He said, smiling at her before turning and walking back into his office.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed, wondering why he was acting so disappointed. "It's not like he likes me, right?" Kagome asked herself, forgetting Taisho could hear her. "Right...?"

* * *

I'm sorry! Classes began for me and I've beeeeeeeeeen super busy moving in my dorm. ;D It's nice. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed that and review please? :)

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
